Sexuality Between Kung fu Legends
by venom234
Summary: Po and Tigress confess their feeling toward eachother. They soon start to confess their love more sexualy.
1. How I Feel

It's late at night at the Valley of Peace the everybody is asleep including the furious five, but Po stays awake. Po has been having dreams, but not nightmares. He's been having dreams about Tigress. "I don't know why all the sudden Im having dreams about Tigress. I mean she'll never go for a guy like me. Yeah so what we hugged" thought Po walking outside.

Po began to stare at the sky. He began to think about all the features about her that drove Po crazy. Her hips swaying everytime she walked. The way her voice sound even in anger. The one thing that Po could never overcome was her sensational smile. Everytime she smiled, to Po it felt like all the beauty of the world suddenly makes it's appearence from the rest of the world features. Po could only wish he could tell her how much she meant to him. "If only there were a way. I don't know how she'll react, she might hate me forever" thought Po growing more angry. Po then punched a hole in the ground"If only" thought Po.

WITH TIGRESS. She wakes up, knowing how early it is. She can't shake this feeling the she's in love. Tigress was the type to fall in love with no one, only her dignity, honor and pride for herself. By her surprise she was in love with a man, but not just any man she was in love with the dragon warrior."I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel this way. Everytime I see him I get so tingely. I just don't how to let him know that" thought Tigress. She began to get out of bed and take a walk. WITH PO. Po was walking around to the bed chambers thinking about ways he could tell Tigress his true felling toward her. "Man, what if she gets creeped out, that could ruined our whole friendship" worried Po. He continues to walk until he spots Tigress at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po then began to make his way toward her. "Im going to tell her right now" declared Po more confident in himself. Tigress was just standing there looking at the sky noticing a beautiful mix of dark blue and ocean blue in the sky. "Hey, Tigress" said Po startiling her. "Oh...Po don't scare me like that" chuckled Tigress. "Sorry, Can I tell you something?" asked Po in a nervious tone. "Sure" replied Tigress. Po sat down next to Tigress. "I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a long time" said Po taking a deep breath. Tigress looked at Po, confused about what he wants ro say. "Tigress, I loved you for a very very extremely long time. Just you alone amaze me. You have got to be with out a doubt the most gorgious Tiger in the world. I just wish we could become more than just friends" explained Po.

Tigress gave Po a look of relief and surprizement at the fact that he told her how he truly feels about her. Before Po could act her lips met his in passion. Both Tigress amd Po's tongues were at battle, kissing harder with each passing moment. "Po, I feel the same way about you. I would love to be in a relationship with you. You bring pure joy to my life and because of you I can finally have someone I can trust to spend my life with" replied Tigress. "I love you" said Po pulling her into another kiss. "I love you too" replied Tigress returning the kiss.


	2. Great News

*GONG*. The morning bell stikes waking everybody in the Valley of Peace. The masters all awake at once, standing outside their door waitimg for their master. "Good morning Master" they spoke at once. "Good morning studence. Lets all head to the dining hall for breakfast" said Shifu walking pass them.

The warriors made their way to the dining hall. Po was beside Tigress, telling jokes. Tigress and Po began to chuckle, enough for the rest of the warrior to hear, but didn't. They finally reached the dining hall. Po made his way toward the stove, to make his famous dumplings. "So, what makes these dumpling famous" asked Crane. "I added alittle something special" replied Po, leaving the five confused.

The dumpling had a hint of honey and cinnamon. Po served the dumplings, everyone now having a look of hunger in their eyes.

"Wow, these are amazing" replied Viper humming, for the taste of the dumplings. "Really, wow, I just made that stuff out the top of my head" replied Po surprized. They continued to eat until Master Shifu arrived.. "Everyone I have exciting news. Sence you have been working so hard, you guys deserve a day of relaxation at JuJang Hot Springs" declared Shifu. Po and Tigress stared at eachother, knowing that this would be their chance to so each other some love.

"Sweet, lets get going I want to get there before it gets too dark" said Mantis eager to go, quickly leaving the room. Soon after all the masters left with the exception of Tigress and Po, it was quiet, not a word came to the two masters. "So, haha how about that huh Shifu's letting us have a break" said Po breaking the silence. "I thought I'd never see the day" replied Tigress. They both began to giggle at the comment she said.

"So, do you really want to...have sex" said Po alittle nervously. Tigress began to approch Po, swaying her hips. She gave Po a stare of lust, reaching for his member. "I guess we'll see when we get there, right babe" replied Tigress in a seductive tone, slowly and sexualy leaving the room.

Po had a look of surprizement, shocked, but at the same time he likes it. Po snaps back to reality." Ohman, I gotta get ready" said Po quickly leaving the room. CLIFFHANGER, SORRY ABOUT THE LATE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED.


	3. Spa Love Making

Today was a truly exciting day for the furious five and the dragon warrior, for they wnmere given a day at the Jujang Hotsprings. THey had just finished getting ready to go, although they each wore their training clothes. They didn't care.

"So, Po what are you doing first when you get there" asked Viper. "I'm going to the weight training room" replied Po. The masters, even Tigress looked at Po, shocked about his answer. "I'm the dragon warrior. I got to stay physicaly and mentally fit" said Po giggling at their facual expressions. "Wow, okay...uh...Tigress what are going to do first" said Monkey still alittle shooken up. "I guess I'll work out with Po" replied Tigress smiling at Po.

TWO MILES LATER. The warriors reached the JuJang Hotsprings, excited they get to rest sence they haven't had a break in long time. The warriors entered, immediatly noticing the fresh smeel of lemons and honey filling the air. "Hello, how may I help you" said a goat standing behind the front desk. "Yes, we have a reservation" replied Po walking up to the counter. "Oh yes, please enjoy your stay and your always welcome back" smiled the goat handing them golden bracelet. The warriors made there way to the lounge.

"I'll see you guys later" said Viper, Crane and Mantis rushing to the pool. "Alright bye" replied Monkey walking toward the steam room. Po and Tigress were left alone. "So, you want to uh... get going" said a curious Po. "Sure" replied Tigress grabbing Po's hand. They found their way to the weight training room. Po walked toward the weight grabbing a 75lbs dung bell, as Tigress walked toward the hot tube, which was behind a door in the weight training room. Po's eyes had a fill of curiousity. Tigress looks back and gives Po a glare with lust in her eyes. "No peeking" said Tigress in a seductive tone, sway her hips, as she walked into the room.

The door quickly closes. Po's curiousity began to rapidly infect with mind with one option. "Sneak a peak" Po thought, staring at the door. "Ok, just to see what's up" Po said to himself. He began to approch the door in a slow pace, not causing suspecion. He peaks into the small window.

The room is filled with mist, but not enough to cover Tigress, slowly undressing. She began to take off her shirt then bra, revealing her breast that slighty bounced. She began to slowly remove her pants and panties. The sight of Tigress naked made Po's member growing.

Tigress noticed Po's presents and desided to take action. She began to sit along the sides of the hot tube, her legs spread apart revealing her enterence and gave a signal to come in. Po enters and goes right for Tigress.

"Po take me" said Tigress. "As you wish my sweet" replied Po. They both gave eachother a glare of lust. Po began to kiss amd bite her neck softly while massaging her breast. Tigress purred at this glorious satifaction. Po then began to remove his pants showing his nine inch member. "Oh god baby...your so big" said Tigress in shock. "It's not much, only if you know to use it. Don't worry I know how to use it" replied Po.

Po began to tease with her enterence. Tigress began to moan louder at the feeling of Po's tongue. "Mmmmmm...yes baby...so good" moaned Tigress. Po began to insert his member into her enterence, slowly thrusting causing more pleasure to the two lovers. Tigress began to moan louder. Her mind was set on this incredible feeling, soon nothing but bliss, and lust took control of her. "Oh...god baby...HARDER" moaned Tigress. Po did as his lover asked and picked up speed.

The two were now linked to eachother, by soul and heart. They both wished this sensation could last a life time, but thy knew the end was rapidly approching. "I'm cumming...I'M CUMMING BABY" yelled Tigress. She soon released her sex juices into Po's mouth who then swallowed it. The two lovers went into the hot tube and sat, panting. "I love you" said Po kissing Tigress's neck. "I love you too" replied Tigress drifting away into a deep sleep.


	4. The Pool, A Surprizing Change

Tigress and Po awaken from their short nap in the hot tube. They began to get dressed. They both had a little feeling of sexuality inside of them. They began to kiss, knowing it would clear the rest of the sexual feeling. They walked out of the room and noticed that the weight training room was still empty.

"Well I guess we should go and check on the others and see what there're doing" said Po. "Ok, then next I'm going to the pool. I feel like I need to go for a swim" said Tigress. "Me too" chuckled Po going to the changing room.

20 MINUTES LATER. Po was entering the pool area. The whole area was surrounded by kids and their families. Laughter was heard coming from all diffrent directions. The sight of such made Po feel good inside. Po walked over to the furious five, all of them seemed really happy. "Hey, Po" they all said. "Hey guys. Is this place awesome or what" replied Po with a high amount of energy. "It sure is. Wheres Tigress?" said a curious Viper. "I don't know. She said she'd meet us here" replied Po alittle worried.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis kept there eye on the door. When it opened they saw Tigress wearing a two-piece black swim suite with the bra covering half her breasts. Crane shrugged Po to get his attention. Po looked at what they were pointing at. Po eyes began to widen as he saw Tigress wearing the outfit the really complimented her hourglass figure. She walked toward Po, swaying her hips hoping it would turn Po on. "So guys what do you think?" asked Tigress striking a sexy pose. The masters were speechless, for they had no idea a person like Tigress would wear something like that. "Wow, looks whos crossing over to the wild side" joked Viper smiling. "Well you know I thought sence we get a day off I can experiment my other side" joked Tigress. Tigress and Viper began to laugh. Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were still shocked at her appearence. "Wow, Tigress you look amazing" said Po breaking the silence between the rest of the masters. "Awww thanks" replied Tigress giving Po a hug. "I did this all for you. You'll get your second present when we get back home" said Tigress in a seductive manner. Po eyes shot up after what he just heard. "I can't believe this is happening. I've never seen this side of her before and to be honest I like it" thought Po. Tigress releases Po and heads toward the pool. She slowly gets in, getting use the waters warm temperature. "Come on guys the waters fine" yelled Tigress, her voice filled with excitment and joy. The rest of the warriors joined Tigress. All of them laughing and playing in the water. Neither of them wanted this day to end.


	5. Rest of the Day Surprize

Hours of laughing, playing, and fun have passed by for the furious five and the dragon warrior. They were really upset that they have to go back to training, for they hadn't had that much fun in a very long time. They began to pack up and head out the door. "Wow that was soooo much fun. I wish we could do that agai" said Viper. "Yeah me too. Shifu is really awsome for giving us a break like that" replied Po.

As they made their way back to the village they saw Shifu walking toward them with a huge smile on his face."How did you like the little break. Did you enjoy your time?" asked Shifu. "Thank you Master Shifu" the warriors said together. "And cence im feeling alittle genurious I'll let have the rest of the dayof training as well" said Shifu opening the doors. The warriors were left outside, surprized at Master Shifu's command. "Wow a full day of no training. Shifu's really letting loose" said Crane.

Tigress looked at Po, remembering the sexual moment they had back at the spa. "This is my chance to make him mine again" thought Tigress. Po saw Tigress give him a seductive smile. Po heart began to skip beats, for he was stunned at the fact that she was willing to make sexual relations with him again.

"So, what to do with the rest of the day" said Viper. Everybody looked at one another with a look of curiousity. "I really don't know. I might go hit the village" replied Mantis following Viper. Monkey follows the trio to the village. Crane on the other hand goes to the Pool of Sacred Tears for some meditaing, therefore leaving Po and Tigress alone once again. "So, Po what do you want to do?" asked Tigress in a seductive tone, send chills down Po's spine.

Po planned to go along with Tigress's plan. "Well I know a great spot in the forest where we can 'talk'" whispered Po, making Tigress melt.

They began to run full speed to the forest, not to waist any time. Po lead her to a place in the forest no body has ever gone before. "Tigress... I want you to close your eyes" asked Po in a romantic and seductive tone. Tigress did as he asked. Po lead her acouple more steps. "Ok you can them" replied Po in a soft voice. What she saw took her breathe away. There was a huge and beautiful waterfall that lead to a nearby ocean the sunset was at a perfect allignment with the coast and ocean near the beach making the view more irresistable to watch. The sounds of the waterfall smackking against the river bank was tranquil. Seeing that they were the only too people there, Po lead Tigress to the beach. They sat down right next to eachother taking advantage of the view of the sunset with no body around to ruin this beautiful moment.

"Po where did you find this place" said Tigress. "I found this place one day when I was exploring. I saw the beauity of this place and thought to myself If people find this place they would tere it apart. So, I kept it to myself" replied Po staring at Tigress. "Everytime I medittate I always think about this place" said Po. Po stood up, collecting his thoughts. "Tigress...what we did back at the spa. Did you like it?" asked Po slightly nervous." Of course I did Po. I wouldn't like it if I didn't want to do it again" replied Tigress swaying her hips approching Po while playing with her tail.

Their lips met passionately, tongue fighting one another. They fell on to the ground, kissing harder. Po breaks the kiss panting. "Do you really want to do this" asked Po. "Im very sure" replied Tigress. With that said they began to strip. Po quickly taking off his showing his growing erection. Tigress began to quickly take off her shirt and bra revealing her breast. She began to remove her pants and panties, showing her slightly moist womanhood. Po began to suck her nipples on one breast and massage thr other one. Tigress purred at the feeling of Po sucking and lightly biting her nipples. Po moced his hand southward, and began to massage her now completly moist pussy.

"Oh...god... thats..mmmmm sooooo good baby" Tigress moaned. Po took that as an oppurtunity and began to lick and suck her entrance while still massaging her breast. This caused Tigress to feel double the pleasure she use to feel. Tigress began to moan louder. "OH BABY... YES YES YES... Im gong to...mmmmmm...IM CUMMING" screamed Tigress releasing her seed into Po's mouth, who began to swallow. "Damn baby...you taste wonderful." replied Po panting from lack of air. "Your not done with me yet. Take me further" said Tigress in a sexual manner, getting in doggy position.

Po inserted his erection into Tigress's bossom. She began to sway her hips, making them both gasp in pleasure. Po grunted and groaned at this feeling. Tigress let out a lite scream. With each passing moment the two lover a wave of pleasure behan to widen between the two. Po placed both hands on Tigress's thighs and proceeded to thrust. Passing moments made Po thrust harder and faster. Tigress tgoughts began to clear, dor she fould feel the bliss increasing. The two lovers didn't won't this moment to end, but they soon felt the end approching.

"Tigress...Im...oh god...aghhh..IM CUMMING" yelled Po releasing his seed into Tigress. Tigress let out a loud moan. Both Tigress and Po were laying on the sand panting. "Wow Po *pant* that was *pant* better than before" said Tigress. "That felt so good. We should probably get back to the village before they figure we were gone to long" replied Po. They quickly got dressed and headed for the village.

They made their way toward the bed chambers. They noticed everyone was asleep. They went to their rooms. "I love you baby" whispers Po. "I love tou too" replied Tigress. With that said they blough out the candels and went fast to sleep.


	6. The Gift

The morning bell rings and the six warriors are ready to train. "Good morning Master" the warriors said. "Good morning student's, lets begin shall we" said Shifu excorting them out the bed chambers. While they were walking Po glanced at Tigress knowing she was still alittle shook up about yesturday. Po could tell because her body language said so other wise. She walk slight diffrently, as if she was trying to seduce someone. She stared blanky straight ahead, but had a wide smile on her face.

"Uhhhh...Tigress are you ok" asked Po. "Huh?...Oh yes im fine Po. Im just alittle happy today" replied Tigress still walking like she was before. "May I ask why" replied a curious Po. Tigress gave Po a "you really don't know" look. Po still stares at Tigress not knowing what she ment, until he finally gets it.

"Oooooh you mean when we had sex. Thats why your so happy" said Po, excitement in his voice from finally understanding her feeling toward today. "Po, you brought me so much and pleasure in one day, than what I did all my life. Thank you" replied Tigress hugging Po. The hugging was soon ened due to the fact they figured out they were behind the group. Po and Tigress quickly caught up, meeting them in the training hall. "Begin" Shifu spoke in a calm but demanding manner.

The masters began to train on there usual equiptment they used. Po was focusing on his meditating, but found his train of though beging disconnected by thoughts and images of Tigress. Tigress had the same problem. She couldn't focus on her training due to the frequent thoughts of her and Po in romantic imbrace.

After several hours of training the warriors took a break. Tigress felling sticky from the hard training, decides to take a shower. Po decides to show how much she means to him go towards the villiage. OUTSIDE WITH PO.

Po searches for a reasonable shop for gifts. He spots a shop, near his dad's noodle shop. He browses the jewlery, hopeing to find a beautiful ring. He soon notices a red emerald ring with the words courage, amazing and majestic in it. He walks up to the counter. "How much is this" said Po showing the young goat the ring. "Oh...you made a excellent choice my friend. It's about $1,000" replied the goat.

Po hands the chashier the money and quickly heads out the store. He makes it just in time, Tigress was in her room reading a scroll. Po knocks on the door. "Tigress...It's Po" called Po. Po heard footstep approaching the door. "Hello Po. Whats Up?" asked Tigress. "I have a surprize for you" replied Po.

Tigress look at Po with curiousity, but went along with it. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Po takes out the case and opens it. "Ok open em" whispered Po. She opens her eyes and is stunned by the rings beauty. The words created a perfect mix of wonders and beauty, for the words were in cursive and golden. Tigress's eyes began to fill with tears. "Po...it's amazing. How did you get this" said Tigress wiping tears from her face. "Thats not important baby. Whats important is that I love enough to give you everything and anythibg you desire" replied Po hugging Tigress.

"I love you" said Tigress. "I love you too" replied Po tears forming in his eyes.

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTERS MY FELLOW READERS. I'VE BEEN BARRIED IN SCHOOLWORK. CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON.


	7. Pleasure Is Your Only Option

Tigress and Po left the bed chambers, both filled with joy and excitment. They both felt like they could share they're love woth the world. Tigress still was alittle curious about how Po got her such and expensive ring.

"Po I can't thank you enough for giving me such a wonderful gift" said Tigress laying her head upon his shoulders while they walked. "You don't have to thank me Tigress. Today it's just me and you, no training. We can charish this magnificant day" replied Po. Tigress purrs with anticipation. When they reach the main barrack they see Master Shifu leaving with a bag full of clothes. "Where you going Master" asked Po. "Im going to a very important meeting at the far end of china. I will return in 10 days." answers Shifu.

Po and Tigress stare at eachother. A swarm of lustfull and relaxing ideas came to they're minds. Both felt like smiling seductivly at one another, but heald they're place, for Shifu was still talking to them. "Now Po don't do anything stupid, violent or dangerous while im gone" said Shifu giving Po a stern look. "Don't worry Master I'll keep Po in check" replied Tigress. "Good. Well with everything set I'll be on my way" said Shifu walking toward the stairs.

Po and Tigress made their way toward the Hall of Heroes, were they found a note.

Crane, Monkey, Mantis and I have gone to hit the town we'll be back in four hours signed Viper.

Po and Tigress couldn't believe their luck. Tigress looked at Po seductively, lust raging through out her body. Po glances over to Tigress only to see the feline slowly approaching him, swaying her hips. Po stares at Tigress and stands up, knowing whats gping to happen next. Without warning Tigress pounches on Po. Po had surprized look on his face.

"Usually I would you two options, but I really horny for you so im ganna give you one option" said a seductive Tigress. "Oh yeah what might that be?" asked Po with lust in his voice. Tigress stares at Po's pants and smiles seductively. "Pleasure is your only option" answered Tigress removing her shirt, bra, pants and panties. Po reaches for his pants, but was soon cut off by Tigress, who tore his pantsoff his body. They began to touch lips, which soon turned into a war between tongues. The kiss went from passionate to rough. Po corresing her breast, causing her to purr. He slowly began to move is tongue down her body, to her breast and started to tease her nipples. Tigress began to lightly moan. Po then ceased playing with her nipples and placed his tongue inside Tigress's moist enterance, his tongue inserting and exiting her entrance. "Oh god baby..YES..YES...YES...more baby" moaned Tigress. Po then began to massage her breast.

OH GOD...YES..IM..OH MY GOD...YES..IM CUMMING" Tigress screamed lightly, releasing her seed into Po's mouth. "Baby you taste heavenly" said Po gulping down the rest. Tigress smirked this comment. Getting into doggy position, she lures Po in by doing the come here signal with her tail. Po began to smirk evily, walking toward her. Po then insert his member, making Tigress gasp. "Mmmmm...Oh my god...yes...HARDER" moaned Tigress.

Po did as she asked and picked up speed, thrusting hared and harder. Their bodies in total bliss, they soon began to yell eachothers name in pleasure. They both reach their climax, both warriors got there clothes up and cleaned up. "Wow everytime we have sex it feels like the first time" said Po. "I feel the same way" smilied Tigress. 3 HOURS LATER.

Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis enter the palace. "Man I sure am tired" said Viper heading to the bed chambers. She enters only to see Po and Tigress fast asleep. With the rest of the warriors behind her they enter the quaters and go fast to sleep.


End file.
